V-35 Ox
The V-35 Ox is a multipurpose VTOL aircraft of Global Defense Initiative appearing in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. It combines the role of Orca Transport and Orca Carryall that were used during the Second Tiberium War together as one. The Ox Transports are used in transporting its allies anywhere on the battlefield or to any safety zones. Ox Transports can be called by any unit that has the ability to call for transport for a fee of $500. Background The Ox was designed after the Second Tiberium War to replace the aging Orca Carryall and provide air transport for infantry. It features tandem seating with the pilot in back and co-pilot in front similar to the attack helicopters of the 20th century. It came into use shortly after the Firestorm Crisis. The craft is equipped with powerful VTOL engines which, coupled with an aerodynamic frame, give it the ability to fly at high speeds and deliver ordnance to the battlefield in minutes. It also has a refueling probe at the front to extend its range. In-game The V-35 Ox is primarily used for ferrying squads of infantry and smaller vehicles, such as the Surveyor, Pitbull or the APC, although it is fully capable of lifting the 65-ton MBT-6 Predator Tank should the need arise. Oxes can only be called in once the field commander has built an on-site Airfield to provide the clearance command. Unfortunately, the aerodynamic frame forced the engineers to limit the amount of plating on the Ox. As such, it is very susceptible to anti-aircraft weaponry. It also cannot carry any of GDI's heavier vehicles such as Rigs, Mammoth Tanks, and walkers. It is worth noting that Steel Talons and ZOCOM V-35 Ox Transports have significantly weaker armour than the vanilla GDI ones. Trivia * They can be seen carrying Mobile Construction Vehicles into battle in certain missions, but they are scripted and unavailable by any means. * Carried units have been observed to fire at enemy units while being transported. It is unknown if this is by design or a glitch. Quotes Created (unused) *''Ox here, need a lift?'' *''Transport, reporting in!'' Select *''Steady, now!'' *''Is there a pickup?'' *''How's it looking out there?'' *''Let's keep it safe guys!'' *''Transport here!'' *''You can count on us!'' *''Ox transport, what do you need?'' Moving *''Transport en route!'' *''New course set!'' *''Let's be careful!'' *''Looking clear.'' *''We're on our way.'' *''Destination set!'' *''Keep an eye out for those SAMs.'' Pickup *''Transport on its way!'' *''Transport inbound!'' *''LZ confirmed!'' *''En route on rendezvous coordinates!'' *''We are coming, hold on down there!'' *''We see 'em, let's go!'' *''Okay, we are coming in!'' *''How many units you got?'' Canceled pickup *''Canceled pickup run!'' *''Copy that, canceled pickup!'' *''Confirmed, we are heading back!'' *''No problem, have a nice day gentlemen!'' Drop off *''Prepare to drop off!'' *''LZ in sight!'' *''Approaching drop zone!'' *''Prepare for arrival!'' Return to base *''Let's get this cargo to safety!'' *''Confirm ATV!'' *''Returning to base!'' Retreating *''ATB, ATB!'' *''We been hit, let's get outta here!'' *''Enemies are near, let's go!'' Shot down *''We're losing control!'' *''We're going down!'' *''I knew that this would happen!'' *''No!'' *''Oh no! Oh no!'' Medivac (Unused) *''They need medical treatment!'' *''Let's get to that med center!'' *''Medivac confirm!'' Gallery coverart.jpeg|V-35 Ox fleeing from Venoms on Xbox 360 Box-art TheOx.jpg|V-35 Ox with no cargo TW_Ox_transports_airlifting_Predator_tanks.jpg|Lifting a Predator Tank KW_OX_transport_carry_Mobile_Repair_Transports.jpg|Lifting a Mobile Repair Transport V-35Ox Concept Render.png|Concept render Ox tran concept art.jpg|Concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 2.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 3.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 4.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 5.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 6.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 7.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 8.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 9.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 10.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 11.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 12.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 13.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 14.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Dropship Concept Art 15.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art Category:Non-Combatant Aircraft Category:Tiberium Wars aircraft Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal